Have I Changed?
by Preposterous-Puppet
Summary: Ritsuka has just made it into Senoir high as a 16 year old student. But somethings different, he's lost his Ears and Tail! With Soubi around every corner will he be able to concentrate on school or will he just find himself in Soubi's arms again?
1. Something's Different

**(Have I Changed?)**

**Chapter 1**

The first rays of sun finally peered through the gray sky as Ritsuka Aoagi took a step out his front door. It was May not really the time to be raining but it had been like this for weeks. Ritsuka was now 16, he had celebrated his birthday only a week earlier. He was now just as tall as his since deceased brother Seimei. He still looked the same though, his hairstyle hadn't changed and neither did his fashion sense. But there was one noticable difference that he had gained since his birthday.

"Ritsuka!" a loud voice trumpeted through Ritsuka's ears and he immediately knew who it was...

"Yuiko, how many times do I have to tell you, if you come up to me and say my name quietly, I can still hear you..." he told his tall friend. Yuiko was still taller than Ritsuka and she was still as smart as she was when she was 12. Which proved to be a problem for Ritsuka. The only thing that had really changed about her was that she had let her bright pink hair grow extremly long.

"Oh, sorry about tha-" she didn't finish her sentence, she looked at Ritsuka and had finally noticed something different about her best friend. "Ritsuka, what happened to your ears...?" She circled around Ritsuka and looked straight into his eyes, "and your tail?" Ritsuka ignored her and continued on his normal route to school.

"Ritsuka, don't ignore me, tell me what happened!" Yuiko yelled still trailing behind.

"I don't want to talk about, ok. So can we please just get to school early for once?" he said sounding annoyed. Yuiko knew better than to question him twice when he was in a bad mood. She dismissed the thought but still kept her eyes firmly on Ritsuka. Her hair swaying behind her as she sped up.

They rounded the last corner to the main street, the highschool was just ahead. Yuiko was being her usual airheaded self, staring at everything she saw. It was the first day of the new school year and they were starting in their second year of high school.

"Hi guys," Yayoi whispered in Ritsuka's ear, inevitably appearing out of nowhere. Ritsuka jumped slightly and took a few steps back.

"What the hell Yayoi!" Yelled Rutsuka only to realise he was yelling at thin air. Yayoi was now hugging Yuiko to kingdom come. Yuiko had a disgusted look on her face and turned to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka help, Yayoi's being gross again!," She pleaded. Ritsuka silently strode towards Yayoi, grabbed his tail and pulled him back. He heard Yayoi yelp while taking his time to register the situation. He fell to the ground hugging his tail like a child clinging to a toy.

"Sorry Yayoi, but I tell you everyday that Yuiko hates it when you hug her," said Ritsuka blankly. Ritsuka held a hand out to Yayoi waiting for him to accept the help, but instead he pushed the hand away and sped up heading towards the school. Ritsuka was used to this, Yayoi did this everyday, he half expected him to learn but to Ritsuka's amusement the only thing that had really changed about Yayoi was his appearance. That was the thing he liked most about them he supposed. Just then the bell rang loud enough to snap him from his thoughts...well that and the fact that Yuiko was dragging Ritsuka towards the school with such force that it made his arm hurt.

"C'mon Ritsuka, you wanted to get to school on time right?" she said as they sprinted through the front gate, speeding towards their classroom.

**Hello**** it is I, Bri mwa ha ha ha ha... -_-' I really have no Idea why I just wrote that, but anyways This is a story I wrote awhile ago and I got stuck and was like, WTF am i supposed to wite next! So now after bout a year I wrote another chapter and it was boring so i thought hay, no1's gonna read something like this... Soooo if you do read this out of curiosity and even think its the smallest bit good, plz tell me and reveiw and stuff cuz thats the encoragement I need to go on with this...**

**REVEIW PLZ**

***puppy dog eyes***


	2. Screw School

**Chapter 2**

Their first class was math, how ironic? As smart as Ritsuka was he couldn't help but dislike this class. The teacher was droning on about division and pie, or something, he wasn't really paying attention, all he knew was it made him hungry. He glanced out the window looking everything over, he didnt really have the chance to when they got to school, with him being late and all. The school had definatly changed since last year, the trees were bigger and a brand new fence had been put in. They really needed a new fence the last one was, well...lets just say it wasn't much of a fence. He was about to look back to the front of the class when a huge book slammed onto his desk.

"Why hello Ritsuka Aoyagi, have you made your way back into this class?" the teacher said firmly. He heard the students around him snicker and tried to ignore it. The teacher picked Ritsuka's book up off his desk and looked it over. The edge of his eyebrow twitched when he noticed that the page was completely blank except for a neat little mark that looked like Ritsuka's name, he couldn't really tell 'cuz it was the size of a fingernail.

"So Aoyagi, are my classes really this boring for you?" asked the teacher. Ritsuka remained as silent as always just staring at the teacher calmly. The obviously annoyed teacher angrily pointed towards the door.

"Out of my class Aoyagi, and head towards the principals office!" Ritsuka abruptly stood up and headed towards the door slamming it on the way out. He began walking down the long hall allowing a small smile make itself known on his face 'anything to get out of that class' he thought.

He entered the large room slowly, naturally it had to be the biggest room in the school. The principal nodded quickly, silently hinting Ritsuka to take a seat. Ritsuka obeyed and took the seat furthest from the principal.

"Mr Aoyagi I hear that you have not been paying attention to the teacher of your math class?" the principal said slowly. Ritsuka resisted the urge to walk out of the room while he still had the chance, but instead sat firmly in his seat.

"Yes sir!" he said sarcastically. Normally he wouldn't act like this but he wasn't in the mood to be nice. The principal looked shocked and picked a pen up off his desk. Ritsuka watched as the old man scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I am sending you home for today Mr Aoyagi, hopefully you will have cooled off by tomorrow."

Ritsuka didn't know whether to be offended or thank the teacher so he acted on his second thought.

"Thank you sir, I will," he said quickly as he walked out the door.

He went to collect his bag and head towards the gate only to freeze at the sight of the gate, or more specifically the person at the gate. A tall man with long blond hair turned slowly to face the frozen Ritsuka. He stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka squeaked out.

"Does the sight of me surprise you that much Ritsuka?" Soubi smirked, willing himself not to laugh at Ritsuka's adorableness. Soubi walked up to Ritsuka slowly and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Did you miss me Ritsuka?" Ritsuka finally rendered the situation and went bright red.

"N-no!" Ritsuka choked out getting hotter by the second. Soubi's grin grew wider 'oh this is just too fun' he thought. He grabbed Ritsuka by the arm and pulled him out the gate.

"S-soubi, w-what are you doing, where are we g-going?" Ritsuka stuttered out. He looked over at Soubi and noticed his huge grin, he flinched at the sight 'whatever Soubi was planning it wasn't going to be good' he thought.

**Ta-da Chapter 2 ^w^**** Cliffhanger~~~ hahaha I've always wanted to have a chapter end like this... even if its deadly short and boring and you dont really care *sighs* plz care T^T I really want some reveiws I havn't got any at all,, so if you like it plz tell me,, and if you hate it plz tell me,, if you want me to continue plz tell me,, if you dont I wont bother racking my brain for new plot things...**

**REVEIWS?**


End file.
